Naruto's Kamui
by Lewascan2
Summary: Instead of being destroyed shielding Ryuko from the fall to Earth, Senketsu was transported to another dimension entirely, into the world of Naruto. Desperate and hungry, he latches onto the closest living thing... which just so happens to be Naruto, and now the boy's stuck with a weird sailor suit that just won't leave him be or stop taking his blood! ADOPTED from Fanfictionking1
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements of Naruto of Kill la Kill. The original AU plot for this work of fiction belongs to Fanfictionking1, who I adopted it from.**

 **AN: I have heavily edited the source material for the first chapter or so and have changed slightly how Senketsu's powers will function for Naruto. I also changed the POV for the first parts to third person.**

Ch 1: Melancholy of a Kamui

Senketsu could feel himself being torn -rended apart thread by thread- by the blistering heat of atmospheric flames, as he and Ryuko plummeted down towards Earth in a fiery blaze. To think, after all that work -all the _literal_ blood, sweat, and tears he and Ryuko had been forced to shed together in the name of saving Humanity and avenging Ryuko's murdered father, that after all that they would still end up dying in the end.

Then Senketsu remembered how Ryuko was a perfect Life Fiber Hybrid -now the last of her near immortal kind, and he realized that she would live. Senketsu was not being worn by Ryuko currently -was shielding her from the heat- and didn't have access to her blood. He would not survive...

His somber, internal musings were interrupted by Ryuko's shouting. "Don't push yourself, Senketsu!"

Senketsu let out a wry chuckle. **"It's a bit too late to be saying that after all we've been through..."**

"Senketsu!" Ryuko yelled in alarm.

 **"...but this is for the best. I'm sure your father can rest in peace now."** The ebony sailor suit's eyes squinted in pain, as his sleeves began disintegrating under the strain. **"I'm glad I met you; it was fun..."**

"You idiot! I don't want your farewells!" the girl yelled, eyes watering at the realization that her partner was at Death's door.

 **"D-don't cry, Ryuko. Sailor suits are made to be grown out of. From now on, you're free to wear what you want: clothes that are far cuter than I could ever be!"** Senketsu chuckled. **"Don't worry; I won't judge your tastes."**

"F-fine! Just fine then!" Ryuko screamed. "I'll wear clothes that'll dye you green with envy!"

If the Kamui was capable of grinning, he would have done so faintly. As it was, his eyes softened proudly. **"You've grown, Ryuko... You do just that..."**

Ryuko could only watch, as Senketsu flared out above her one last time and disappeared in a shower of orange embers. The girl's tears were released into free fall, as she screamed, "SENKETSU!" That was the last thing the Kamui heard before he knew no more...

* * *

Senketsu could feel himself floating -drifting more like it. _**'Is this Sanzu no Kawa?'**_ he asked himself. The Kamui then realized he was miraculously whole again and could see, both in his left eye and now repaired right one.

He could see a large, oriental bridge with a bare cherry tree beside it. The water -that Senketsu currently floated on the surface of- surrounding it was murky, though when he looked closer, Senketsu was shocked to see the ghoulish faces of and pale outlines of people in the water. He flinched away, as the souls tried to snare him with their sickly limbs. it was with no small amount of relief on Senketsu's part that each failed.

The water steadily began to pick up speed, and soon he just about to pass under the bridge -the one now casting an inky, black wall from the underside of its' midsection. The Kamui didn't know how he knew, but he suddenly knew if he crossed the line it would all be over.

The water slowed to a trickle, as if it was taunting him -somehow sensing and wishing to enhance his despair and terror- while it inched towards the nothingness. Hoping against hope, Senketsu's sleeves waded at the weak current, as he began to fight against his impending fate. But all his efforts were futile; it was as though he was glued in place to the water itself.

A sense of hopelessness encroached upon the sailor suit's Life Fibers, as he inched ever closer to his most assured demise. He was beginning to gave up when... _'Don't give up, you idiotic bastard!'_

The mental whisper was like a shout, as it echoed in the dead silence of nothing. Even the senseless whispers of the tortured souls beneath him stopped as well as the water's flow -as if stunned into inaction by the call across life and death.

For Senketsu, however, it had the opposite effect. **"What am I doing?"** he whispered to himself. As if suddenly broaching a foreign subject, he asked again much louder, **"What am I doing?!"** His eyes widened. What the hell was happening here?! **"RYUKO, WHAT AM I DOING?!"** he roared. **"What the hell is this?!"**

 _'You're fighting!'_ came the desperate, encouraging whisper of his partner.

The was all Senketsu needed to hear, before he then put his all into fighting the flow of the water. He began to fight, knowing it was just what Ryuko would have done.

Slowly, but surely, and ever so painfully, Senketsu struggled his way away from the black wall of death. When he was thirty agonizing feet from the bridge, the Kamui a last, seemingly desperate tug from the water and swam harder and faster, refusing to allow himself to be pulled back.

Senketsu felt the tug again but realized with a start, that it was suddenly helping him. A second later, he was harshly and rapidly yanked away from the bridge.

A soothing, silky, feminine voice, sounding of comfort, reached his nonexistent ears. _"It is not your time... Senketsu!"_ Once more, it was the last the Kamui heard before he blacked out.

* * *

Ryuko could hardly bring herself to believe it, as she watched her best friend (besides Mako) be slowly torn apart. She watched him turn to dust and couldn't do a single damn thing about it. The girl couldn't help could scream out his name once more, as the last bits of his form floated out of her arms. Everything faded to black.

When she came to, everything was hazy, and she could see Senketsu whole, drifting in a current of souls. The last Life Fiber Hybrid wanted to call out to him but was interrupted by a feminine voice.

 _"Don't! This is a test of his will,"_ the voice spoke.

"Like hell I care! I lost him once; I won't lose him again!" Ryuko exclaimed angrily to the voice.

 _"If you interrupt too soon you will lose him; for good this time!"_

Ryuko could only answer such an argument with pained silence. Her reply came slow and desperate. "So... just what the hell am I supposed to do then -just let him drift away?"

Annoyingly, she could almost _feel_ the voice smirk at her. _"I told you not to interrupt too soon; I never said anything about not helping him. Your partner, Senketsu, may be powerful, but even the most powerful need help sometimes."_ The voice spoke with hints of mirth in its' tone.

Ryuko returned her full attention to her friend and saw the listless Kamui was under the bridge and about to touch a depthless, black wall. When Ryuko saw this, there was no hesitation in her warning shout. "Don't give up, you idiotic bastard!"

The water seemed to stop, and all was silent when Senketsu whispered to himself, **"What am I doing."** The moment he said this, Ryuko's vision began to get blurry. **"What am I doing?!"** He practically yelled this, even as Ryuko's blurry vision faded to near nothingness. **"RYUKO, WHAT AM I DOING?!"** he roared. By now, the girl's sight was gone, but she could very clearly hear is cries. **"What the hell is this?!"**

"You're fighting!" Ryuko announced. It was all she managed to say before blacking out yet again.

Lights danced across her vision, and the feeling of falling returned. Once more, she was plummeting thousands of feet to the ground.

"...in there!" a familiar voice pierced the darkness.

 _'It sounds like Satsuki,'_ Ryuko idly noted.

"Hang in there!" the voice cam again, as she came closer to the ground. "Ryuko!" Ryuko's eyes snapped open with a start, as she finally came to consciousness and comprehended her situation. "Ryuko!" Satsuki called out again, digging her bare feet into the pavement of the annihilated Honnouji Academy courtyard, as she prepared herself.

Ryoko impacted her sister's chest at meteoritic speeds, cratering the ground further and tearing up the ground in a line of destruction. Mako and Satsuki's Elite Four leaped to the rescue, bracing themselves against Satsuki's back but barely halting Ryuko's momentum.

More and more of Honnouji Academy's survivors piled themselves against them, until they finally stopped Ryuko with the entirety of the school in a jumbled mass of tangled limbs.

Satsuki looked down at Ryuko and gave a -now not so rare- warm smile. "Welcome back."

Ryuko sighed happily. "I'm home, Sis'."

At that, there were whoops, laughter, and cheers of joy. Ragyo and the Life Fibers were defeated and gone. The war was finally over, and peace was at hand.

* * *

Senketsu awoke to the uncomfortable sensation of being prodded. His yellow and orange, ringed eyes snapped open and locked onto the figure of a strange, blonde boy, wearing a blindingly orange, kill-me-now jumpsuit, poking him with a stick.

Honestly though at that moment, Senketsu wouldn't have cared if the brat was fucking Ragyo herself (okay maybe he would have); he had only one conceivable thought in mind! **"HUNGRY!"** And with that, he lunged at the boy.

 **AN: So yeah... hope you guys like the revised version I've done. If Fanfictionking1 happens to read this, I hope you tell me what you think!**

 **R &R! :D**


	2. Curious Happenings

**Disclaimer: I don't own any elements of Naruto of Kill la Kill. The original AU plot for this work of fiction belongs to Fanfictionking1, who I adopted it from.**

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the edits from last chapter and that I combined the first two chapters of the original work into one. I almost decided to do the same thing with the next two chapters but went ahead and finished this up for posting, since the chapter after this is the longest so far.**

 **Also edited what Fanfictionking1's version of Naruto was. I rather dislike it when Naruto's past is made more tragic than it already is. Occasionally suicidal Naruto just will not happen with me. I can't write super depressing stuff.**

Ch 2: Curious Happenings

Naruto had been training the Wall Walking technique with a surprising round of success for the past few hours, and he just about had a handle on it. Then Kami had to screw with him and practically blow him up with lightning.

Well... it wasn't so much lightning as it was a booming explosion of light that sent him flying. At first, the Jinchuriki thought he was under attack; several tense minutes of scrambling stealthily through the underbrush and tree tops proved that wasn't so though. It was then that he chose to investigate.

What he found was a weird, black outfit. Naruto could have sworn he'd seen one somewhere before. A magazine? This was a... sailor suit? At the very least, it was something close. Naruto had chosen to snap off a tree branch and circle the sailor suit silently and cautiously for a whole minute... and only a minute. It was as far as his patience extended at any given time, except when pulling a prank, of course. Caution could take a hike for anything longer in Naruto's mind.

After that, he had taken to poking on and around the odd outfit with his handy dandy stick. As unobservant as he tended to be, Naruto did find it strange that despite the strength of the explosion the ground was barely singed, nor was the sailor suit. In fact, the rather risqué thing appeared to be in excellent -no, _perfect_ \- condition. It was as if all the dirt and grime just slid off its' material.

When a pair of yellow eyes snapped open beneath the color, looking distinctly annoyed, all the alarm bells rang in Naruto's head. **"HUNGRY!"** That didn't exactly ease his concerns either...

The sailor suit actually _lunged_ at Naruto, somehow taking hold of his shoulders before he could even think about reacting. Naruto was so surprised by the fact that a piece of _clothing_ was attacking him that he couldn't stop the thing from backing him up against a tree, yanking violently at his jumpsuit.

Even more disturbing was when the clothes began to _talk_ , when he pushed back. **"NO! DON'T GO! PUT ME ON! PLEASE, DO IT NOW!"** Naruto had to actively work to keep the thing from getting at the zipper of his jacket.

"What the hell?! You some sorta' molester?!" Naruto yelled indignantly, as his mouth caught up with his brain.

The suit responded by screaming a tad too frantically to be considered sane, **"PUT ME ON, AND FEED ME BLOOD!"** Then again... there isn't really any way to say something like _that_ and come off sounding like you're any level of sane, even in the shinobi world where _sane_ is a fairly flexible term. Naruto thought so, anyway.

Thoroughly freaked out, Naruto said, "What! It's _talking_! The sailor suit is talking!"

 **"DON'T BE SCARED! I JUST NEED YOUR BLOOD! PUT ME ON; I HAVE A GREAT SURPRISE FOR YOU IF YOU DO!"** To be fair to the Kamui, Senketsu was both quite desperate and extremely hungry, _but~..._ he was sounding a _bit_ maniacal by this point.

"I knew it! It's haunted! The sailor suit is talking!" Naruto practically screeched. Ghosts were _evil_!

 **"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?"** Senketsu demanded.

" _I_ do!" Naruto replied loudly. "Since when do uniforms ta-?"

 **"Just quit your quibbling!"** Senketsu interrupted aggressively. **"FINE! I'LL JUST MAKE YOU WEAR ME BY FORCE!"**

With that, Senketsu swung himself overhead and slipped right on over the top of Naruto's jumpsuit. Crimson, glowing Life Fibers exploded from his form and began to absorb and integrate the orange jumpsuit, soon leaving Naruto standing in only the ebony Kamui and his weapon pouches.

Senketsu growled, as he hit a roadblock. This boy was only the age of 13, and there just wasn't currently enough blood to work with -even with his second eye working and full power unlocked. He wouldn't be able to initialize a Sychonization, but he _would_ be able to bind himself to the boy's blood. _**'Sorry Ryuko. I need to make due for now.'**_

Naruto stiffened, as the sailor suit tightened around his body and expelled jets of hot steam from the collar and short sleeves. He felt hundreds of pinpricks, as Senketsu stuck him with his inner needles and drew out at least a gallon of blood! Naruto hunched over, as chaotic flashes of blue and red lightning arced off of his body, when a massive amount of chakra suddenly pulsed and escaped his body in a towering explosion and skyward ray of mixed, purple chakra. The spike of pure, unadulterated _power_ was so large it could be felt for over half the continent.

* * *

Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist, was sleeping peacefully, recovering, when the very ground shook. A wave of powerful chakra washed over the area, and he startled awake and looked out the window of his small hut. _'This chakra... It's unbelievable. It feels almost like bijuu.'_ And Zabuza would know, having faced off against the Sanbi Jinchuriki in the past and survived. He growled low in his throat. "Certainly hope whatever that is doesn't become a problem."

* * *

Like Zabuza, Kakashi Hatake had been sleeping when he felt the explosive wave of power wash over him; it _was_ rather late in the evening. Not that _Kakashi_ of all people needed an excuse to sleep. He was immediately awake a second later.

"Incredible. I haven't felt anything close to this much chakra since the Kyuubi attacked Konoha!" Kakashi commented. This caught the attention and interest of the two present Genin team members.

"Kakashi-sensei, you were there during the Kyuubi attack?!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

Kakashi nodded. "Hai, I was there on the front-lines with the one's whose job it was to push back the Kyuubi."

Sakura gaped openly at him, while Sasuke raised both brows over wider eyes -a subtle sign he was impressed. They had known their Jonin-sensei was supposedly quite powerful, especially after the fight with Zabuza, but they'd never have expected the lazy man to be strong enough to face the Kyuubi on the front-lines -even with a group- and come out alive!

"I was only 14 at the time," Kakashi added after a thoughtful second. Well that just made his feat all the more stunningly impressive, leaving them to wonder how truly powerful their instructor was at his best nowadays. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the still flowing waves of immense power, and then he realized he was short one ninja. "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Naruto?"

"Hnn," Sasuke grunted in standard Uchihanese. "He headed out towards the woods to keep training while you were sleeping."

 _'Oh crap...'_ Kakashi thought. The Jonin locked his gaze out the window towards the forest, where the chakra was strongest, fearing for his student's life and well-being. _'Please be okay, Naruto.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto stood in the clearing, locked in position from the sheer amount of energy flowing through his muscles and veins. Clenching a fist, Naruto grunted in exertion, but inwardly he was on cloud nine. _'HOLY CRAP! There's so much power! This feels amazing!'_ It was at that moment that the power died down, and Naruto collapsed backwards and fainted dead-away from exhaustion and blood-loss.

Senketsu chuckled to himself at his new host's state. Inwardly, he frowned though; the boy's reaction had been a lot more severe than Ryuko's when they first met. Now that he had fed and bonded, Senketsu had the presence of mind to take this slowly. It wouldn't do for him to get thrown out thanks to a mere case of overreaction from the boy or those around him.

With stealth and the long term in mind, Senketsu began to let out hundreds of Life Fibers, which stretched across Naruto's body and began to painstakingly warp and weave themselves together. About ten minutes later, Senketsu had morphed himself into an exact copy of the orange jumpsuit he had absorbed. He was actually feeling rather proud of himself; he'd done something no other Kamui had.

Of course, he'd have to be in his sailor suit form to Synchronize with the boy, but he'd work that out later. Better to leave his new host to believe this was all a dream till he thought of the best time to reveal himself, whilst portraying himself in a good light...

 **AN: And there we go! Work for the next chapter is already underway. I decided to make it a lot more AU from the original work of fiction. Next chapter is were my version will start to seriously deviate from Fanfictionking1's version.**

 **Such changes include: Naruto having not yet met Inari but then doing so, Naruto getting introduced properly to Senketsu, and an altered version of Senketsu meeting the Kyuubi (which I might make into the first fight of the story).**

 **Anywho... R &R! :D**


End file.
